


One Time Opportunity

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [17]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Thunderbird 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: In which Alan pilots Thunderbird 1 for the first time.For Fluffember Combined: 3 - Together and 13 - Sky
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One Time Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a car commercial.
> 
> Sorry for being too general.
> 
> For Fluffember Combined: 3 - Together and 13 - Sky

Scott waited for his youngest brother to head into Thunderbird 1.

Alan has reached the bottom of the launch tube. He took a deep breath before walking to the moving platform. He was concerned about it...

_This ain't gonna be scary..._

When the platform started to move, he felt like he was about to fall. He puts his hands on the platform to keep his balance and slowly stood up again. _How was Scott able to stand up straight on this platform without rails? Well, I'm sure Brains checks this one regularly, because this is a risky ride._

Now he finally reached the pilot's seat and sat down. He entered Thunderbird 1 and is now ready for pre-flight systems check.

Scott was below him.

"Okay, Alan, remember what I taught you."

"I got it, Scott."

He remembered which buttons to press and switches to flip. He gripped on the levers and Thunderbird 1 started moving to the launchpad. The pool opened up and now it's all clear. Scott stayed quiet as his little brother launched his 'bird successfully. But Alan still has to get to the next stage, in which he did at the right time. He switched to horizontal flight.

He looked down for a great view of the sky. He's flying Thunderbird 1 solo... well, with the real pilot behind him without instructions said on the job.

"Well done, Alan," Scott remarked. "You followed the launching procedures at the right time."

"Thanks," Alan replied.

"But why aren't you going at top speed?"

"I wanted to know where we're going, Scott. We have no missions today. Are we going to circumnavigate the globe?"

"If you want. I'm only giving you a test to see if you can pilot my baby all by yourself."

"I don't have much plans right now, Scott."

"We can look around, land on a beach somewhere, and feel the breeze for a while. How's that?"

"I like that," Alan smiled.

"Now you know what to do?"

"Yep."

Alan pushed the two levers forward and Thunderbird 1 soared at top speed. He checked the holographic map to find a beautiful scenery he haven't seen. Then he slowed down when he found one. He increased the altitude for a wider angle. He decreased it a little for a closer look. Scott also checked the map to find a beach somewhere, and he found one in South America. Alan has set a course and reached the destination few minutes later. The beach was clear, just seagulls flying and the sound of waves rushing. The two brothers stepped out and stopped near the water to feel the breeze and enjoy the view.

For the first time since their father was with them, Scott and Alan are going to spend some quality time together, forgetting the rescue business for a while.


End file.
